ChoiceScript Wiki
Welcome to the 'The wiki about ''ChoiceScript, a simple scripting language developed by Adam Strong-Morse and Dan Fabulich of Choice of Games LLC for writing text-based, multiple-choice games. Learning ChoiceScript ---- Main Wiki Index '''Getting Started A Basic Tutorial Development Tools Setting up ChoiceScript Basic Scene Scripting Basic Scripting Techniques Error messages Quicktest & Randomtest Publishing your game Beta Testing ... and more! Important concepts Indentation Variables Data Arithmetic operators Concatenation Multireplace Implicit Control Flow Files Structure of a CS game startup.txt choicescript_stats.txt index.html Scene files Commands *choice | *fake_choice *create | *temp | *set *if | *elseif | *else *label *goto | *goto_scene *gosub | *gosub_scene *finish | *ending *page_break | *line_break *selectable_if | *disable_reuse *hide_reuse | *allow_reuse Download Choicescript files: Latest version (.zip file) About the ChoiceScript Wiki ---- This Wiki is a ChoiceScript Game Developers' Community Project, created by the community, for the community. It is intended for anyone who plans to learn ChoiceScript, for those in need of clarification on specific subjects or commands, and those just seeking a clearer understanding of the likely cause(s) of a particular error. What is ChoiceScript? ---- ChoiceScript is a simple scripting language developed by Adam Strong-Morse and Dan Fabulich of Choice of Games LLC for writing text-based, multiple-choice games. Developing Interactive Novels with ChoiceScript is simple and fun. It's free to use, doesn't require any previous programming experience, and it's very easy to learn -- while also being a powerful and flexible development tool for experienced users with highly creative ideas. ChoiceScript games can be published on the web, on iOS, Android and Kindle devices, and even on Steam. ChoiceScript authors earn royalties from their games when published by Choice of Games LLC. (View the requirements on their website.) Thinking of becoming a ChoiceScript Game Author? Start by downloading the latest version (.zip file). Want to help out? ---- Any Wikia member of reasonable standing is welcome to create new pages or edit many of the . width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page We'd also love to hear from new or unregistered members in the comment section of every page. Have a suggestion to improve the wiki? Post it in the ChoiceScriptDev forum discussion thead. Want to become an admin? If you are currently developing your own CS game (or have already done so); if you have been active on the official ChoiceScript forums for quite a while; and if you can see several areas for possible improvements / better clarification (or perhaps simply have some ideas for new & useful articles that you'd like to explore), we would be delighted to receive your application to join the Admin team. Please PM CJW or Vendetta on the ChoiceScript forums. Useful links ---- Choice of Games official website ---- Choice of Games official forum ---- Choice of Box community website ---- Dashingdon - Game hosting ---- Looking for an admin? ---- We'd love to hear from you! One of us is bound to be around, or you can always reach out on the Choice of Games forum (forum names are in parentheses). Founders: *Alex Cosarca (aka AlexCosarca) *Bob Middleton (aka Vendetta) Technical Editors: *Carey Williams (aka CJW) *Rachel Torrez (aka RETowers) Content Editors: *Jim Dattilo (aka JimD) *Joel Havenstone (aka Havenstone) *GoldenSilver (GoldenSilver) Layout Editor: *Sithwist (Sithwist) Notice ---- All segments of example code provided on any of the Wiki pages have been tested using Mozilla Firefox and are covered by the CC BY-SA license. By editing or otherwise contributing to a wiki that uses the CC BY-SA license, you agree to license any text you change or contribute under the CC BY-SA license. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse